UNISEC Ammunition and Modifications
This is meant to be a page detailing the available firearms for the United Security Solutions corporation. As UNISEC adds more items to their catalogue, more items will be added. Projectiles Golden Empire Standard cartridge type 65 The single most common round used by UNISEC is the Golden Empire Standard cartridge(GES65), a round slightly smaller than the .50 calibre round utilized by modern firearms, but larger and with greater velocity than the .45ACP round. The GES65 is a full-metal jacket round, utlizing a brass casing with a steel tip. The steel tip is not actually a solid warhead, but contains a hollow, that when impacting a mass, crumples and blossoms open. This causes devastating damage to soft-tissue, causing wounds that are typically rendered untreatable in the field, with massive bloodloss typically claiming more victims than the internal damages. In terms of effectiveness against armor, it does little, though A variation of the GES65 is the GES65AP, an armor-piercing variant that utilizes spent uranium as the tip of the shell. The spent uranium core was utilized due to its pyrophoric nature and the self-sharpening that enables it to penetrate armour more effectively than other materials utilized. It's a bit more expensive than the standard GES65, but for its effectiveness against armour, and that it is still just as effective against infantry, it is easily one of the more effective rounds for small arms. The GES65HE round is similar to the GES65AP, in that it is an armor-piercing round, but it differs in it's means of armor-piercing. The GES65HE utilizes an explosive warhead, and a tungsten-carbide penetrator all encased in a jacket of copper. When the shell impacts an armored surface, the warhead detonates to create a path for the penetrator, allowing greater penetration into the armored surface. The downside to this is that rarely the armored surface is not dense enough to ignite the warhead, and the shell does penetrate. This makes it impractical against soft-targets, and when pricing comes into the equation makes it seem a poor choice when compared to the GES65AP. Anti-Material Rifle Ammunition When the GES65 class of ammunition is not quite adequate, the .950 Excalibur round enters the picture. Utilized by the dedicated AMR of UNISEC, the Excalibur round is capable of excellent armor penetration from long ranges and still maintains optimal accuracy. The downside to this round is the excessive power of the round, in that the recoil has been known to shatter the shoulder of the firer if not properly braced. Grenade Rounds Another alternate ballistics round is the GES19 family of grenade rounds. The most commonly utilized GES19 shell is that of the standard fragmentation round, which detonates in a storm of molten shrapnel. Other rounds in this family include: Flares, Gas canisters, Flash-grenades, Incendiaries, Smoke, Air-Burst, and the Armor-Piercing round. Energy Rounds Not technically a projectile, the GESLP7 is the standard energy pack utilized by energy weapons in the UNISEC arsenal. This pack will power all standard las-weapons, but is proven inefficient for particle weapons. Enables burst fire or lance-type firing, as determined by the firing platform. Rail-Rifle Munitions When discussing UNISEC firearms, one cannot overlook the 8mm Rail-Rifle cartridge, a projectile specifically designed to be fired from a rail-rifle platform such as the UNISEC-IPW/MWS/01. The cartridge is a highly advanced ballistics round that can be electronically programmed by the firing platform to detonate at predesignated points in time, or when a certain density has been reached. Though not quite capable as the GES65 in terms of kinetic stopping power, the standard 8mm cartridge's ability detonate inside targets makes it much more dangerous, enabling it to literally blow off limbs. The 8mm also comes in a shaped uranium round, meant for armor-piercing and typically used in assault-rifle versions of the rail-rifle. Shotgun Shells Used by the UNISEC-IPW/NSS/01, the GE12 family of shotgun shells is a highly effective range of ammunition available to the common consumer and hardened veteran alike. The most commonly utilized round is that of the GE12/R, the shell being filled with vulcanized rubber shot so as to avoid puncturing the interior of a starship. Weapon Modifications(MWS Platform not included) Across all UNISEC platforms is the universal rail-system, allowing the use of any attachment with any weapon. Category:UNISEC